The Letter Never Read
by Ginger Paws 14
Summary: Sirius has died and it is time to clean out his cell. Is there more to the cell than tallies on the wall and trash in a corner?


Sirius Black had perished in the fight against Voldemort and his Deatheaters in the Ministry of Magic's Department of mysteries. He was in Azkaban because he was wrongly accused of betraying the Potters and had escaped three years earlier by means of, known now to the ministry, changing into an animagus dog and swiming to shore. Only after his death was he proved innocent. With the knowledge that he would never be returning to his "place" in Azkaban, his cell was to be cleaned. It was decided that Robert was to have to grueling task of cleaning the horrid cell. On the walls things like _"DIE, PETER, DIE!" _or _"I'm sorry, Moony." _or even _"Harry, I'm coming." _Also on the wall was a chart of disorganized tallies which it is assumed Sirius used to count days. Dates were written on the floors and bottoms of the walls. Harry's birthday, James's and Lily's death date, Sirius's imprisonment date, Sirius's birthday, and Remus's birthday. These such things are what frightened people about the cell. It had taken almost a four months for someone to have enough courage to go near the cave like place. Robert had no such courage but he had been volunteered by his family because there was a large sum of money offered for someone willing to clean the convict's cell. The dementors were in for a feast.

Robert entered the cell at night; A quarter till ten to be exact. He was nervous and agitated. Supposedly, his family had been, somewhere along the lines, related to the Black family and were cast out because they helped a muggle family raise money. He did not want to get near his relative's, however distant, cold cell in Azkaban. Robert was very superstitious and was afraid Sirius's spirit might still haunt this horrible place. The walls were wet, the floors were covered in grime and dust, the door was sqeeky and greasy, and there were peices of meaningless papers sitting in the far corner with some kind of writing utensil unidentifiable to Robert sitting in a puddle of who knows what beside a few crumpled papers in the corner opposite the other peices of paper. It was not the papers in themselves that drew him to that corner but the aurora of the corner he was sensing. He walked toward the corner with slow and careful steps. When he reached the corner, which was only about fifteen paces frim the door frame, he bent down and touched the first paper. It crackled and he drew his hand back not sure it was suppose to do that or not. He remembered that all paper, when crumbled, would crackle if unfolded. He reached back down and picked the slightly wet paper up and unfolded it to reveal slurred words.

_". . . thir death. It was Pe r. He was secr. . ."_ Was on the first paper.

On a second: _". . . I' sorr. I really ried. Don't mad. Rem s. . ."_

The last one Robert dared to pick up was not wet and said this:

_"Remus, I'm so sorry. I should have told you the truth. Peter was the secret-keeper. We switched so Voldemort would come after me when it was really Peter. Instead, Peter went and found him to tell him. Our best friend is dead and it's all my fault. I have been in this cell for twelve years and you haven't visited me. I can understand why. I'm a murderer. I don't deserve you Remus. You were the smartest one of all and we never listened to you. If we had he would probably still be alive today. I'm so sorry. It's horrible here, Remus. The only thoughts that cross my mind are "I didn't turn them in," "I killed them," "It's my fault," "Remus doesn't trust me," and "I have to tell Harry the truth." I did not know how to tell Harry but I have come to my conclusion now. I am using Snuffles. If I don't kill myself from using my power after so long, I will swim to the mainland and find Harry."_

Robert skipped over the few paragraphs that explained Sirius's plans for when he got out of his prison and read the closing.

_"Remus, I just want you to know how sorry I really am and that even though it wasn't me who turned him in, I am the reason he is dead. I can't live with that if I can't do something to help it go away. I expect to die soon after escaping. It will be relief after all this hell these damn people put me through. I will at least be able to see James. The only thing that will haunt me after I go is leaving you alone. James is gone, I will be gone soon, Peter betrayed us, and you are alone. I will always be here if you need me. I shall be with you everywhere you go. I have missed you and know it can be hell for you on full moons without us. I will help you as much as I can when I escape. I will find you. And Harry._

_So sorry. . . Forever and always your friend,_

_Sirius L. Black"_

There were greasy spots scattered everywhere throughout the page. Robert could only assume tears from the writter. He didn't even dare open the papers in the opposite corner. His hand found it's way to his face finding wet trails along his cheeks. Salty droplets were rolling down his face and landing on the paper beside the originals. There is no telling how long ago this letter was written but it was obvious that the theme still held strong. Robert was now convinced the spirit of the convicted man was not haunting this cell but settling it's new home inside Remus Lupin's heart and in fact, this was true.

A/N--Review Dammit!


End file.
